


烟

by Raven9



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, Human Daft Punk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven9/pseuds/Raven9
Summary: 午夜会带来寂静，还有喧嚣。情愫会有欲望，以及隐忍。Thomas闭上眼睛。“我刚刚，在想我们第一次相遇。”
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter & Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo





	烟

**Author's Note:**

> Daft Punk同人 
> 
> Thomas&Guy 无特定Cp 绝大部分友情向，隐晦的gay情
> 
> *背景设立在Darlin'乐队解散的夜晚  
> *回忆部分加下划线 
> 
> *人物OOC是我的错，背景全部虚构，但这两人真的！非常有爱！真的！
> 
> P.S:原文发布于18年的lofter，但不知什么原因被封，故转移阵地

* * *

午夜时分，巴黎依旧灯火通明。

Thomas的家远离闹市区，准确来说，可能有数十公里。

他站在落地窗边，目光停留于视野那飘忽不定的光斑中。这儿刚下了场小雨，水迹还未从玻璃上褪去，就这样看着色彩被模糊晕染，一望无际的黑夜被抹上难以言喻的美。但Thomas的目光却只是落在那个方向，没人知道他正在沉思什么。

身后沙发间的Guy正静静抽烟，由于他那头过肩而又顽皮的卷毛，使得Guy的精力一直在Thomas和撩发之间徘徊。

不知不觉，烟的余烬落在地上，最后一根烟抽完了。

Guy翻遍全身，无果，起身寻找，无果。

“好家伙……烟也被他带走了。”盖眼里有个空荡荡的抽屉，他随即就下意识的转过头开口：“Thomas……”

——Thomas的半张脸埋没在黑夜里。

Guy无意识的鼓起腮帮子，垂下睫毛，再抬起，落在那个人身上。

Thomas听到有人在喊他，但他的记忆飘忽不定，在那烟雾缭绕间，他望见了那双眼睛，好安静……一泓潭水，平静无风……就算是在如此喧闹的电影院外场，丝毫也不为所动的， **眼睛** 。

一只手晃过Thomas呆滞的脸，对焦着是记忆里相似的眼。Guy保持着小距离倚着墙，目光轻轻盯着Thomas上衣口袋露出的香烟，抬了抬下巴。

那个卷发少年左边还站着一个妞，很显然不是他的。瞧，这么火辣的臀，他却看都不看一眼……他的眼睛开始说话了……他这是在看我？啊！老天，怎么就突然的……过来了！ 

“Thomas？”

温热的气息浮现在面前，Thomas这才从回忆中挣脱出来。只见那双眼的主人露出疑惑：“你还好吗？”

当事人显然不像是没事那样，毕竟Guy叫了他好几遍，他却像个灵魂真空般毫无反应的发呆。

“嗯，没事。”Thomas深呼吸着，放松长时间站立而僵硬的肌肉，但思绪断不开——向着自己的‘回忆’伸去。

“听着，Tom。”Guy开口，“别想太多，你知道的，我们根本就没打算做那些迎合他们的音乐。”

那个少年越走越近，Thomas那瞬间全身都充满了羞耻，不应该一直盯着看的，这样弄得我好像是个变态跟踪狂！而且很明显，他是冲着我来的，那双眼，从刚才就没离开过我。

“老天……”Thomas喃喃自语。

“Phantom of The Opera ？”少年有些惊讶的看着他问道，“同一场？”

Thomas的面容瞬间放松起来，“对！Burt Lancaster，可不能错过他。”他有些炫耀的指了指自己的白T，“刚刚我可是想尽办法才要到他的巨无霸签名。”

“所以我才过来见见这位Hero，第一个要到签名的飞将。”那个卷发少年笑着晃晃脑袋，清爽的洗发水味淡淡的闯入Thomas的鼻子。“你可真了不起，要知道，因为恐吓明星的

原 因而被抓进局子的人十有八九都是像你这样偷偷去休息室要签名的。”

“啊……”Thomas眼神迷离，他分不清自己在跟谁说话。

“所以……你这是在调侃我？”Thomas尴尬的歪头，“我承认，我这个人做事情是有些莽撞……不过你居然看到我了？我还以为隐藏的很完美。”

“哈，不是不是，我没调侃你，因为我跟你一样。”说完，少年便拉开牛仔外套的拉链，衬衫上赫然呈现着巨大的墨水名字，“你走的太快，我也就没跟你打招呼。”

“靠！”Thomas捂住嘴防止自己大叫，“太妙了，我还是第一次见到跟我一样疯狂的人。”

“抱歉，我得走了。”少年整理好衣服，“要陪我女朋友再看一场。”

“女友？”Thomas不可思议的笑到，“你是指那个超Super的…”Thomas的目光瞟向超短裙，“WOW。”

“真是看不出来你……。”

卷发少年只是笑，眼睛仍是漂亮的闪着，跳动音符在里面活跃。Thomas有一瞬间恍惚，他究竟是……

“嘿！”Thomas冲着离去的背影连忙喊道，“你叫什么？”

人群涌动，来来往往穿过浪潮而时间定格不朽。 

“Guy就行。”

“Guy。”Thomas猝不及防的开口，而这一切在Guy的眼里像是“中了魔”。

“老天……你真的还好吗？你可是在自言自语。”Guy不知何时站在Thomas面前抬头看他，对于Guy而言，他还是头次看到Thomas这么呆滞的脸，这可不是什么好事。

Thomas的意识终于恢复了，刚刚自己居然如此沉溺于回忆？而且……怎么会想起他和Guy初遇的事？

Thomas连连点头，手却不停的扶额，“我只是……在想些东西。”

一双手有力的拍了拍Thomas的肩，Guy淡淡地看着他，“我知道你在想东西，既然事情都已经发生了，就让他过去吧，谁说乐队非得三个人不可，我们俩依然可以做音乐。什么狗屁朋克，让它见鬼去！”

“不……我没想这个……”

“……什么？”

Thomas不知道怎么开口，这太奇怪了，Thomas只能下意识回避Guy的目光。

Guy看着Thomas莫名其妙的反应，沉默地向身后的墙靠去。目光又瞟到口袋里的烟，“Tom。”

“嗯？”

Thomas看到Guy环抱双臂指着自己的衣服，“找了半天，估计只有你身上这点货了。”

原来是烟，Thomas把一支细长的烟递给Guy，后者却没有伸手。

“Tom，你为什么不敢看我？”

窗外淅淅沥沥响起流水的声音，雨滴融合窗户光斑向下延伸，光线在此刻显得混沌不见原状。

起先是一个小的雷声，Thomas顺着动静把视线投向窗外，下一秒才反应刚刚的一切，回头看着Guy。

烟雾缭绕着，他们在看着彼此。

我为什么会紧张呢……在Guy走近我的时候。

Guy看着Thomas的眼睛，想要说什么，却什么也没说。轻抽走修长手指间的烟，肌肤相贴。

Thomas的思绪断断续续，他的心不停的狂跳，而这一切的发生，源于眼前正点着香烟的男人。但是Thomas本人根本找不出任何头绪——为什么自己会想到那么久远——几年前的事，什么也说不通。

火光照着Guy的脸庞闪烁，烟雾缭绕于两人之间。Guy含着烟，双手一撑坐到阳台前的平台，等待这无言的流逝。

“Tom。”他轻声唤道，“……我能做些什么？”

“什么……？”Thomas的心波澜渐弱，但他陷入了新一轮的思考——Guy在说什么。

“我不知道你在想什么，但是你这副呆滞的样子我很担心。”Guy的目光坠入深夜的星空，“你从来没有这样过，这样……”

Guy皱着眉头开始随意比划着，抽走嘴角的烟，面容下坠，“你需要帮助，我能做些什么？”

“这话可不像你的风格啊Guy，”Thomas扯动嘴角，“不应该是‘别他妈像个娘们一样扭扭捏捏’吗？”

“所以究竟是什么让你不愿意说出口，我很好奇啊。”Guy说话时有意无意盯着Thomas，而火光一闪一灭。

“我能说吗？”Thomas看过来了，就像记忆里那样的看了过来。

“这可能……是件说出来就会后悔听到的事。”

Thomas闭上眼睛。

“我刚刚，在想我们第一次相遇。”

Thomas睁开眼。

Guy的眼睛，星河流淌，平稳无风。

午夜会带来寂静，还有喧嚣。情愫会有欲望，以及隐忍。

在巴黎的光怪陆离中，两位不愿妥协现状的年轻人选择过一次——属于他们两个人的决定。

“你在…想我？”

Guy的眼睛余音袅袅。房间里只能听见愈发慌乱的呼吸。

“果然……是件蠢事，”Thomas双手插入发间，“忘记我刚刚说的吧，我也不知道为什么会想这些无关紧要的事……”

“不不不……这没什么的Tom，”Guy的声音显得如此轻快，“不是说人在痛苦中会去回忆美好过去来缓解压力吗？这并不是什么羞耻的事。”

Guy的手轻轻搭在Thomas的肩头，身高差在此刻显得多么和谐。

“而且，我很高兴听到这个‘秘密’”Guy久违的露出了笑，顺着夜光看起来模糊，有些飘渺。

“很荣幸能成为你心中的‘美好回忆’。”


End file.
